Protection-Book 1
by Skyrela the Angel
Summary: Skyrela is the Guardian of the Force. It's been 3 years since Jack Frost became a Guardian and helped defeat Pitch. But, things are changing. Pitch is planning something. Something big. And nothing will ever be the same for the Guardians and the Jedi Temple.
1. Prologue

**A/N: Hey guys. I know it's been awhile, but I'm back. So, this idea has been floating around my head for awhile and a few of my friends encouraged me to write it. So, this is another crossover, and I'm actually nervous right now. No flames and please...go easy on me.**

**I used Wikipedia so any quotes are from there. **

**Disclaimer: Only thing I own is Skyrela and the idea.**

**Protection: Book 1**

**Prologue**

_"My fellow Guardians, it is our job to watch over the children of the world, and keep them safe. To bring wonder, hope, and dreams, and so I have called us all here for one reason, and one reason only. The children are in danger. An enemy we have kept at bay for centuries has finally decided to strike back. We alone can stop him." -North, Guardian of Wonder_

It is said that when the Man in the Moon tells you something, it's destiny. Now, the Jedi...they don't believe that. No. Not at all. They believe in the very thing I protect. The very thing I am a Guardian of. The Force. The Force is said to be in every living thing. It guides us and it does wonderful things.

Who am I? Well...I'll tell you. I'm Skyrela Delgado. I am the Guardian of the Force. I guard and protect younglings like Katooni, Petro, Gungi, Ganodi, Byph, and Zatt. I protect Padawans like Ahsoka Tano and Barriss Offee. I protect Jedi, Knights and Masters alike, like Anakin Skywalker, Obi-Wan Kenobi, Mace Windu, Kit Fisto, Plo Koon, Aayla Secura, Shaak Ti, and Grand Master Yoda. Yes, even the Grand Master.

But, I don't just protect Jedi. I protect clones like Rex, Heavy, and Echo. I protect Senators like Padme Amidala, Riyo Chuchi, and Lux Bonteri.I protect civillians and the Chancellor. North has been like a mentor. He told me this,

_"And good or bad-Naughty or nice-we protect them." -North, Guardian of Wonder_

We-the Guardians-protect them all. I don't just protect the Republic. I protect the Seperatists as well. I protect all people. Children and adults alike. Whether they are force-sensitive, force-attuned, or normal, I protect them.

Who am I protecting them from? Pitch Black. Also known as the Bogeyman. He...he's the Nightmare King. Pitch is everything a child fears. Pitch takes cruel delight in turning children's dreams into nightmares. Pitch managed to take Dreamsand and turn it into Black Sand. Something he uses to corrupt pleasant dreams into frightening nightmares.

It is my job along with the other Guardians' jobs to fight against Pitch. There are six of us. Toothiana, Nicholas St. North, E. Aster Bunnymund, Sanderson Mansnoozie, and Jackson Overland Frost. Confused? Well, let's make this easier. Toothiana. Tooth. Most commonly called the Tooth Fairy. North. St. Nicholas. Commonly called Santa Claus. Bunny. Known as the Easter Bunny. Sandman. Most don't hear about him, but he brings Dreams. More on him later. And Jack Frost. Most know him. And call him Jack Frost.

Now, me. I'm Skyrela. Mostly called Sky for short. I'm not known at all. Pitch thinks I'm dead. See...my mother, Marissa, worked for Pitch. She met my father, Micheal, and they fell in love. A year later, my mother became pregnant with me. She hid it well. But, Pitch found out about me when I was born. Pitch left me to die in the freezing cold. Sandy found me, crying in an alleyway. He took me in, giving me powers like his. I have the ability to use Dreamsand, but mine is white.

I can't let anyone know. But one person in the Jedi Temple knows. Yoda. He knows it and he accepts it. He trains me himself. Around Yoda, I can use my Dreamsand.

It's been three years since the Guardians defeated Pitch the last time. But things are changing. One of my powers is to sense Darkness. And Pitch is darkness. I can sense he's up to something. Something big. Change is coming. And by what I sense, nothing will ever be the same for the Guardians or the Jedi.

**A/N: Wow...that's long...anyways, so that's the prologue. I used Wikipedia for the quotes and I did NOT copy and paste. I literally typed it all out. Please no flames and R&R!**


	2. Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End

**Protection**

**A/N: So...here we go.**

**Chapter 1-The Beginning of the End**

_The end is never then end. It's always the beginning. There's so many things that could happen. At least, that's what I originally thought. Now, I'm not so sure. See, there are only so many ways that an event can end, but is it really the end?_

_It's never the end. A line never ends. Space never ends. Time never ends. And Darkness never ends. You see, Pitch is still out there. As long as there is fear, Pitch will be there. But, we Guardians will be here just as long as the children believe in us. _

_Now that you've heard a bit, why don't we meet the Guardians? Just through this door._

"Ah, Skyrela!" North's booming voice reaches my ears. I give a small, shy smile back. Sandy's to the right while Tooth's to the left.

_Sandy as you my remember is the one who found me. Tooth is just an energetic person and North...he's one of a kind._

Bunny is behind North, arguing with Jack.

_That's normal. It's like they're natural enemies...oh well._

All falls silent when North greets me. Jack smiles shyly at me. I blush slightly.

_I may have a little crush on him. No biggie._

Tooth smiles at me. "It's so nice to see you again!" She exclaims. "How's it been?!"

I smile nervously. "It's been alright."

Jack comes to my aid. "Okay, Tooth, give it a rest. It's been a year and we're all excited, but let's not crowd her."

Tooth nods and gives me some space. I take a deep breath. "Thanks." I murmur.

"Don't mention it." Jack replies.

_It's like this between us. We're both too shy to admit our feelings for each other. Ah, but someday._

Jack nudges me and I realize it was silent. "Jack, I believe you have something to say to Skyrela." North says lightly.

Jack blushes. "M-Maybe." The other Guardians laugh and leave the room. It's now just Jack and I.

**A/N: So...I wanted to update this...please don't kill me...**


End file.
